The invention relates to the encoding and decoding of digital signal streams, particularly digital audio streams, with reference to matrixing multichannel signals.
Lossless compression is now an established means of reducing the data rate required for storing or transmitting a digital audio signal. One method of reducing the data rate of a multichannel signal is to apply matrixing so that dominant information is concentrated in some of the transmitted channels while the other channels carry relatively little information. For example, two-channel audio may have nearly the same waveform in the left and right channels if conveying a central sound image, in which case it is more efficient to encode the sum and difference of the two channels. This process is described in some detail in WO-A 96/37048, including the use of a cascade of xe2x80x98primitive matrix quantisersxe2x80x99 to achieve the matrixing in a perfectly invertible or lossless manner.
The process disclosed in WO-A 96/37048 also envisages the use of matrix quantisers to apply a matrix to a multichannel original digital signal in order to derive matrixed digital signals representing speaker feeds more suitable for general domestic listening. These matrixed signals may be recorded on a carrier such as a DVD, and the ordinary player will simply feed each matrixed signal to a loudspeaker. The advanced player, however, may invert the effect of the matrix quantisers and thus reconstruct the original digital signal exactly in order to reproduce it in an alternative manner.
In a commercial application of DVD-Audio there is a requirement to combine the above two concepts so that a transmission system using lossless compression may also provide both a matrixed signal and an original signal. In this application the required matrixed signal has two channels whereas the original signal has more than two channels, thus additional information must be provided to allow the multichannel signal to be recovered; however, the additional information should not impose a computational overhead for decoders that wish to decode the two-channel matrixed signal only.
Currently, digital audio is often transmitted with 24 bits, and popular Digital Signal Processing (DSP) chips designed for audio such as the Motorola 56000 series also easily handle a 24-bit word. However the processing described in WO-A 96/37048 can generate numbers requiring a word width greater than the original signal. Because the use of xe2x80x98double-precisionxe2x80x99 computation is prohibitively expensive, a method is needed to allow the processing to be substantially carried out while not requiring an increased word width.
Finally the consumer, having bought equipment designed to provide lossless reproduction, would like reassurance that the signal recovered is indeed lossless. Conventional parity and CRC checks within the encoded stream will show errors due to data corruption within the stream, but they will not expose errors due to matrixing or other algorithmic mismatch between an encoder and a decoder.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a stream divided into two substreams, the first substream providing information relating to a xe2x80x98downmixxe2x80x99 signal obtained by matrixing and containing fewer channels than an original multichannel digital signal, and the second substream providing additional information allowing the original multichannel digital signal to be losslessly recovered by a decoder. In the context where both substreams are conveyed using lossless compression, a decoder that decodes only the downmix signal needs to decompress the first substream only and can therefore use fewer computational resources than are required to decode the multichannel digital signal.
In a variant of this first aspect, the first substream may be replaced by a plurality of substreams. allowing a plurality of different matrixed presentations to be selected. Again however, the last substream will contain additional information that allows a complete original multichannel digital signal to be reproduced losslessly.
In a preferred implementation of the first aspect an encoder furnishes the downmix signal using a cascade of one or more primitive matrix quantisers, each of which implements an n by n matrix, followed by selection of the m channels required for the downmix.
A multichannel decoder will take the signals from both substreams and apply a cascade of inverse primitive matrices in order to recover the original multichannel signal. It might be considered natural to order the channels that are input to the decoder""s cascade so that the channels from the first substream are placed at the beginning. However this may result in incorrect channel ordering at the output of the decoder""s cascade, so preferably a channel permutation is specified by the encoder and implemented by the decoder to recover the correct channel order.
Preferably, any truncation or rounding within the matrixing should be computed using dither. In this case, for lossless coding, the dither signal must be made available to the decoder in order that it may invert the computations performed by the encoder and thus recover the original signal losslessly. The dither may be computed using an xe2x80x98autoditherxe2x80x99 method as envisaged in WO-A 96/37048; but in the context of a lossless compression scheme, autodither can be avoided by providing a dither seed in the encoded stream that allows a decoder to synchronize its dithering process to that which was used by the encoder.
Therefore according to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a lossless compression system including a dither seed in the encoded bitstream. The dither seed is used to synchronise a pseudo-random sequence generator in the decoder with a functionally identical generator in an encoder.
In an important application of the invention, the downmix has two channels, and is most conveniently derived by the application of two primitive matrix quantisers to the original multichannel digital signal. In embodiments that implement the second aspect of the invention, dither is required by each quantiser; moreover different dither should be provided for the two quantisers and the preferred probability distribution function (PDF) for each dither is triangular. An efficient way to furnish two such triangular PDF (TPDF) dither signals, which is referred to herein as xe2x80x98diamond ditherxe2x80x99, is to add and subtract two independent rectangular PDF (RPDF) signals. For further details and generalisation to more channels, see R. Wannamaker, xe2x80x9cEfficient Generation of Multichannel Dither Signalsxe2x80x9d, AES 103rd Convention, New York, 1997, preprint no. 4533.
Accordingly, in a preferred implementation of the second aspect, the encoder uses a single sequence generator to furnish two independent RPDF dither signals, and the sum and difference of these signals is used to provide the dither required by two primitive matrix quantisers used to derive a two-channel downmix.
WO-A 96/37048 describes the use of primitive matrix quantisers within a lossless compression system. and above we have referred to a preferred implementation of the first aspect, which also uses primitive matrix quantisers in order to place the information required for a xe2x80x98downmixxe2x80x99 signal into a separate substream.
Accordingly, in a third aspect of the invention there are provided encoders and decoders containing uncommitted primitive matrix quantisers, the encoder having logic that accepts a downmix specified as a matrix of coefficients, allocates a number of primitive matrix quantisers to furnish the downmix and optionally allocates a further number to provide matrixing to reduce the data rate. The encoder furnishes a stream containing specifications of the primitive matrix quantisers to be used, and optionally may include the addition of dither. In a preferred implementation, the dither is generated as two RPDF dither sequences, and the encoder specifies a coefficient for each dither sequence. Diamond dither is thus obtainable by specifying two coefficients of the same sign in the case of a first primitive matrix quantiser, and two coefficients of opposite sign in the case of a second primitive matrix quantiser.
In an elementary implementation of the third aspect, the primitive matrices are chosen so that the downmix signals are transmitted directly in the first substream. However, this may not be optimal for several reasons. Considering the n channels of a multichannel subspace as defining an n-dimensional vector space, the signals that result in a nonzero output in a linear downmix will form a subspace. If the downmix has m-channels then the subspace will usually also be of dimension m. The signals in the first substream should then convey the m-dimensional subspace optimally, which may require its transmitted channels to be a matrixed representation of the downmix channels. Thus matrixing facilities are usually needed even by a decoder designed to recover a downmix signal only.
Audio signals are normally conveyed using at most 24 bits, and in a lossless reproduction system such as Meridian Lossless Packing(copyright) (MLP), it is guaranteed that the output will not exceed 24 bits because the original input did not exceed 24 bits. A description of MLP may be obtained from DVD Specifications for Read-Only Disc, Part 4: Audio Specifications, Packed PCM, MLP Reference Information, Version 1.0. Mar. 1999, and from WO-A 96/37048. In the case of the downmix, the output level is defined by the matrix in the decoder. In principle one could scale the matrix coefficients so that the output can never exceed the saturation threshold defined by a 24-bit word, but in practice this results in unacceptably low output level. Moreover it is not acceptable for the encoder to limit or clip the downmix signals, as this cannot be done without affecting the reconstructed multichannel signal which would then not be lossless. An output level that exceeds the saturation threshold is referred to herein as xe2x80x98overloadxe2x80x99. Occasional overload of the downmix signal is considered acceptable, except that digital overload, if allowed to xe2x80x98wrap-roundxe2x80x99, is extremely objectionable. The consequence of wrap-round is discussed below in more detail. Therefore in a preferred implementation of the first aspect of the invention, a decoder that decodes a downmix signal has clipping or similar limiting facilities after the computation of the matrix so that the effects of overload are not objectionable.
Another consequence of the 24-bit tradition in high quality audio is the availability of DSP processing chips having a 24-bit internal word width. Each primitive matrix quantiser as disclosed in WO-A 96/37048 modifies one channel of a multichannel signal by adding proportions of the other channels. Such a primitive matrix quantiser has a straight-through gain of unity. The invention in a fourth aspect provides for a primitive matrix quantiser that accepts a gain coefficient for the modified channel, and has an additional data path known as lsb_bypass. The gain may be set to a value less than unity in order to avoid overload. The quantised output of the primitive matrix quantiser will then contain less information than its input, with the remaining information being contained in additional least significant bits (LSBs) that are generated by application of the gain coefficient. Some or all of these LSBs are then transmitted separately through the lsb_bypass data path. In particular, in the case of a gain coefficient of xc2x1xc2xd, a single LSB is generated that can be conveyed through the lsh_bypass.
In a fifth aspect of the invention that provides a xe2x80x98lossless_checkxe2x80x99 feature, a check value is computed on the multichannel input to the encoder and is conveyed in the encoded stream. The decoder computes a similar check value from the decoded output and compares it with the check value conveyed within the stream, typically to provide a visual indication such as a xe2x80x98Losslessxe2x80x99 light to the listener that the reproduction is truly lossless. In the case of a stream with a downmix according to the first aspect of the invention, the downmix is not a lossless reproduction of an original signal. Nevertheless, if a synchronised dither is provided in the decoder according to the second aspect, and if the decoder matrixing is precisely described such as, for example, the matrix quantisers according to the third aspect of the invention, then the downmix reproduction is completely deterministic and can be simulated in the encoder and auditioned by a mastering engineer or producer. Therefore the encoder can compute a check value on the simulated downmix and this word can be checked by the decoder, thus confirming lossless reproduction of the same downmix that was auditioned or available for audition in the encoding process.
An encoder that incorporates for example, the xe2x80x98prequantiserxe2x80x99 described in P. G. Craven and J. R. Stuart, xe2x80x98Cascendable Lossy Data Compression Using a Lossless Kernelxe2x80x99, J. Audio Elig. Soc., Abstracts, Mar. 1997, vol. 45, no. 5, p. 404, preprint no. 4416, referred to herein as xe2x80x98AES 1997xe2x80x99, and which can therefore alter the original multichannel signal before encoding, has a choice on the computation of the check value. If it computes the check value from the original signal, an indication of lossless reproduction such as the xe2x80x98Lossless lightxe2x80x99 on a decoder will not illuminate during passages that have been altered. An alternative is to make the altered signal available for audition as part of the encoding process, and to compute the check value from the altered signal. This is consistent with the downmix case: in both situations the Lossless light indicates lossless reproduction of a signal that was available for audition at the encoding stage.
In a preferred implementation, the check value is a parity-check word that is computed on all the channels. In an embodiment incorporating the first aspect of the invention, the first substream contains a parity-check word that is computed from the simulated downmix before any modification such as clipping is applied to avoid overload, while the second substream contains a parity-check word computed from the complete multichannel signal. Before computing the parity, the word representing each channel value is rotated by a number of bits equal to the channel number so that an error affecting two channels identically has a high probability of being detected.
Throughout this disclosure, more particular reference is made to encoding processes that record an encoded stream onto storage media such as DVD, and to decoding processes that retrieve the encoded stream from such storage media. It should be understood, however, that encoders implemented according to the invention may be used to send encoded streams using essentially any transmission media including baseband or modulated communication paths throughout the spectrum from supersonic to ultraviolet frequencies, or may be used to record encoded streams onto storage media using essentially any recording technology including magnetic and optical techniques. Similarly, decoders implemented according to the invention may be used to process encoded streams obtained from such media.